A Helping Hand
by LoneAngel666
Summary: After the events of the Avengers movie. The Avengers decide to take a break before sending Loki and Thor back to Asgard. While the others are relaxing, Steve goes to the main control room and sees something he can't ignore. I'm not good at summaries but basically Loki and Steve friendship. ;P


HI! Alright so after watching the Avengers (most epic thing in the world) i always wondered what happened to Loki before he and Thor went back to Asgard. Was he left in a closet, while the Avengers were having shawarma, was he left in Tony's house or was he left in SHIELD. SO this is may take on what happened. Hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes I've made and please inform me of them.

"A Helping Hand"

After the very delicious, he had to admit, shawarma they had all of the Avengers headed back to take care of their little problem, called Loki, who they had left in SHIELD in a new cell. Everyone decided to take a break for an hour before they send Thor and Loki back, The Thunder god had assured them that his brother won't escape and even if he tried he wouldn't go far in his state. As everyone went in their rooms to relax and get cleaned up, Steve Rogers decided to take a stroll around the helicarrier. After a while Rogers ended up in the main SHIELD control room. There on one of the screens was the God of Mischief in his cell.

The god was sitting on the ground, his hands were chained behind his back, and his feet were shackles too. Steve zoomed in the screen, and saw the god struggling.

He was trying to break the chains on his hands but failing miserably, his body would turn first to the left then to the right, his face screwed up in pain and annoyance.

Finally Loki bend forward trying to pull free and cried out in pain. The soldier's eyes widened as he saw the Trickster spit out blood. Then he remembered Bruce telling them how the Hulk "pulverized", as Tony put it, Loki into the ground several times. Actually the scientist was surprised that the Trickster had survived such beating.

_"Well it looks like Loki didn't survive the beating with only a few scratches on his face"_, Steve though. The super-soldier watched as his enemy, struggled and groan in pain, his breaths becoming quicker every time he pulled on the chains, he saw him curse every time a small quiet whimper escape his lips when the pain became too strong. Finally Steve made a decision. He strode down through the corridors, praying none of the other Avengers or Fury sees him, passing through the medical bay he reached the cell. There were two guards with very big weapons pointed at the god, their faces blank and cold. When they saw him the two immediately lowered their weapons and straitened up.

"You may go." Ordered the Captain, with his best commandeer voice, one hand behind his back. The guards looked at each other, then at the prisoner and then at the captain, confused looks on their faces.

"I need to speak with the prisoner, alone." The men hesitated at first but then nodded and left. Steve breathed out, and turned to Loki. Of course he was met with a murderous glare. "_If looks could kill"_ the soldier thought to himself, and went to the cell controls. The god's eyes followed his every move, like a wild predator preparing to fight another for his territory.

The Captain looked over the controls frowning a bit; everything looked so confusing, and smiled when he found the button for the doors. When the doors slid open with a quiet "hiss", the soldier walked into the cell.

"Come to gloat, mortal." Loki spat out the words.

"No. I came here to patch you up." Answered the man and kneeled down putting a small white box on the ground. The Trickster frowned not completely understanding what the human was talking about and pulled back a little.

"You're hurt. I came to…um…take care of your wounds." The Captain clarified seeing the look on his enemy's face.

"I am not hurt! I am a god! I heal far faster than you weak mortals!" growled the god and straitened his back as if to show it. But Steve didn't miss the quiet popping sound from the man's back. The super-soldier signed putting one hand on his leg to support his weight and rubbed his eyes. _"What a stubborn guy."_ he thought and smiled remembering he too was like that after every fight he had or better said every beating he took. He didn't want to look weak in front of Bucky so he always said he was "fine" and "alright".

"No matter how impressive is the fact that you survived that kind of a beating from the Hulk. I can see you're hurt. I mean, I can't believe you can actually move!"

"Of course I can move! I am far stronger than you, mortals. Now leave me be. "

"But still it was quite the beating and you are hurt. It's written all over your face!" Steve said leaning closer quickly examining the god's body searching for a visible wound.

"That does not matter. I have fought against far stronger opponents and have survived far worst beatings. For the last time mortal. I am FINAAAAAAAH !" Loki cried out when he felt a jolt of pain pass through his body. When he looked down he saw a finger pressed on his chest.

"You were saying." The Captain remarked and when Loki's shoulder slum down and his head leaned back against the glass wall, admitting defeat, he smirked.

"Alright, what hurts?" Steve asked getting out bandages.

"Everything." The trickster signed.

Steve looked at him with sympathy but said nothing. When he grabbed the god's shirt collar he felt the man stiffen.

"I need to get that off so I can look over your wounds." He informed Loki seeing the nervous look on his face.

The soldier started undoing the buckles and belts, following the god's instructions every time he didn't know what to do. He finally undid the top, which turned out to be a weird kind of jacket so he just slid it down Loki's shoulders. Now the only thing left was a black shirt which was soaked with blood. Steve hesitated for a while and looked at Loki.

"I hope this isn't your favourite shirt because I have to…um…tear it open." The captain blushed as he said the last words, but luckily the god had closed his eyes.

The Trickster gave no response so Steve took that as an "I don't care" and ripped the shirt open revealing the man's pale skin. The super-soldier gasped a little as he stared down at the god.

His whole body was covered in blood, bruises, scares, there was a broken rib sticking out, his shoulder was dislocated Steve noticed now that he took a good look at it.

"Oh god, how are you even conscious?"

"I told you I am far stronger that you." Loki answered without opening his eyes.

The Captain took one last look at the god before nodding to himself and getting a bit closer.

"First I have to pop the shoulder back, so it can heal properly okay?" he explained as if to a child.

The Trickster just nodded. Steve put one hand on his shoulder, the other holding his arm so it wouldn't move.

"Okay, on three. 1…2…" Steve pushed back, the shoulder popped and Loki screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry!" The soldier kept repeating while looking at the god, who had gritted his teeth and was squeezing his eyes shut, head hanging down.

"Why are you…" the god started but was cut off by another wave off pain.

He screamed and threw his head back. His breaths became hollow as he felt unconsciousness wash over him. A strong hand on his uninjured shoulder brought him back.

"Hey, hang in there. Sorry about that but I had to take care of that rib it was going to tear your skin apart."

Their eyes met and for a while no one moved or said anything. Then Steve glanced down and started cleaning and bandaging his other wounds. Silence fell between them but after a while the Captain signed and spoke up.

"I don't know."

The god of mischief opened his eyes and looked at the mortal man before him.

"What?"

"You were going to ask me why I was helping you, right. Well I don't know. It must sound weird to you but I just don't like watching people in pain. I can't stand watching people get hurt. I don't know if you understand that."

"Don't think of me as a heartless monster, mortal. You are a noble man, which I understand. You want to protect your people." The god looked down at his hands.

Just because I killed so many does not mean I enjoyed doing it. But sometimes unpleasant sacrifices must be made."

"You know what usually happens to men who speak like you."

"What?"

"They get betrayed by their own people and country. They fall."

"Well I guess I must not fear that outcome then, for I have neither a country nor people to be betrayed by." Loki chuckled leaning his head back.

"What about Asgard and your family back there?" The captain asked. Loki took a deep breath, closed his eyes and swallowed.

"I am neither of Asgard nor of Jotunheim. I am neither an Asier nor a Jotun. I have no home. I belong nowhere. I am nothing." He finished and Steve noticed a small tear slide down his cheek. He felt bad for Loki now that he thought about it. He seemed so lost and hurt.

"You're not nothing." Steve began without taking his eyes off the wounds on Loki's chest.

"You're you…you're Loki. You're a soldier like me. You fight for a reason like every other living creature. Doesn't matter on which side you're fighting as long as you're doing if for something you believe in. You don't have to be Asier or Jotun, or whatever you call it. You can be one of a kind."

The god's eyes snapped open and he looked at the man shocked. The Captain looked at him and smiled, Loki frowned.

"How can someone so young…" he wondered but the soldier remarked still smiling.

"I'm not that young thrust me."

"Compared to me you are but a child." The Trickster told him and Steve looked at him in eyes.

Now really looking at the god the super-soldier noticed how tired and old his eyes actually were. They were filled with pain, sorrow, betrayal, knowledge and above all loneliness.

"You are so young and yet you speak such wise and heartwarming words to your enemy? Why? I can not understand."

The god was looking at Steve with such interest and confusion, his brows drawn together. Now when the Captain was looking at him, Loki looked even younger than him.

"Well maybe in time you'll understand." The soldier smiled putting a hand on his uninjured shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

The he put everything back in the box, helped the god with his "jacket" and stood up. Steve stepped out of the cell and the door hissed closed behind him. Just before he left the room he heard a quiet voice say.

"Thank you, Captain."

Steve smiled as he replayed "You're welcome." and left.

As he was passing through the corridors he saw Tony in the main room sitting in front of the screens. He was looking at the screens which showed Loki's cell. The philanthropist turned his head at the captain. Steve blushed immediately realizing he probably saw the whole thing. Tony smiled a devilish smile and Steve turned even redder and quickly headed to his room.

The end. ^^

Please review ! ! ! I'll give you imaginary cookies ! ! ! :) ^^


End file.
